The present invention relates generally to leash devices, and specifically to retractable leash devices. This type of apparatus is well known in the prior art and the following references have been selected as germane to the patentability of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,676--Schneider, 3,318,288--Mullritter, 3,853,283--Croce et al, 3,937,418--Critelli 4,018,189--Umphries et al.
All of the references cited utilize a spring in conjunction with a rewinding spool, as does the present invention; however, the features that would appear to distinguish one from another is the means used to actuate and control the paying out and retrieval of the leash. Likewise, the present invention is similarly distinguishable in that the control mechanism is a spring loaded braking plate integral with the hand grip, so that releasing pressure on the handgrip allows the leash to be paid out or retracted as desired.
When walking a dog or other pet, it is not uncommon for the animal to become excited by another dog, a passing automobile, or any other such stimulus, and in that event the animal may attempt to lurch forward and engage the focus of his attention. If the control means for the retractable leash is remote from the handgrip area, then controlling a sudden lurch by a tethered animal may be difficult because the operator must first locate then actuate the control mechanism, and during the intervening time the tethered animal may control the leash and not the operator. This problem is avoided in the present invention by providing a control mechanism integral with the handgrip so that any erratic motion by the tethered animal can be instantly controlled by squeezing the handgrip.